


Strange Feeling

by fewixhugofwaldawius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, FE3H Kinkmeme, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius
Summary: Dimitri has been cursed. Felix is happy to help him out - even if it ends up being not exactly what either of them expected.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 51
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with anatomy here. It's all magic anyway
> 
> The prompt is: Dimitri's dick has been cursed and now he has to lay his eggs somewhere. The somewhere is in Felix. Felix, to his utter horror, is really into it.
> 
> \+ tummy bulge from the eggs  
> ++ I prefer established relationship but it can also be a fuck or die type scenario

It had been a long day, and Dimitri was exhausted. Despite the war's end several moons before, he'd been called out to combat with some dark mages, and while he hadn't been hurt at all...one of the spells had landed, and it left him feeling very strange.

As the day wore on, Dimitri found himself feeling almost- heavy. There was a pressure building in his lower body. And as the hours passed, it became uncomfortable. The pressure mounted until it was slightly painful, and without thinking, Dimitri reached down to try and massage some of it away. He froze at his desk. He absolutely could not touch his dick while doing paperwork.

But the deed was done, and his cock was beginning to get a little hard. Combined with the feeling of pressure, Dimitri knew he was done for. He had to call it a day.

When he made his way to his chambers, he found Felix already inside, and the warmth in his groin mounted even more. He desperately hoped Felix would be in the mood for something. "You're back early," Felix commented, looking up from his book.

"I...decided to call it a day," Dimitri admitted. Felix's eyes immediately shifted down to his crotch. That obvious? Probably.

Felix let out a huff of laughter. "Your brush with a dark mage making you lust for the joys of life?" he asked, a fond note to his tone.

"Something like that." He could feel a flush rising to his cheeks, but Felix only smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let me, Felix."

Felix fixed him with a look. "You'd rip it," he said. "If you're going to take someone's clothes off, get over here and take off your own." His mouth going dry, Dimitri nodded, taking the few short strides towards their bed and removing his boots.

Felix was naked within moments, and Dimitri barely managed to shed the rest of his own clothes without ripping them in his anticipation. "Can I..." Dimitri wavered on the words. Felix raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Can I get you ready so I can put my cock inside you?"

Felix paused for a moment, thinking. "If you can wait that long," he said. "I was going to take you in my mouth."

"O-oh," Dimitri said. He couldn't explain the feeling, but... "I'd prefer to wait, if you'll let me." Felix nodded sharply in return, and Dimitri went to fetch the oil from their bedside table. He coated his fingers generously, and started with just the one. When Felix made an encouraging noise, his breathing already quickening, Dimitri pushed a little deeper.

"More," Felix encouraged, and Dimitri was happy to oblige. He put a second finger in, and, when moving it became a little easier, inserted a third. Felix was gasping already, his eyes clouding over a little, and Dimitri smiled. It was lovely, in a way, to see how Felix could come apart with just a little effort. Felix practically whined when Dimitri removed his fingers.

"Patience," he said with a short chuckle. He tipped some more oil from the bottle onto his now hard cock, relishing slightly in the cool feeling against his warm skin. All while he'd been preparing, the tight feeling in his groin had mounted to something decidedly painful. An urge somewhere within him told him that the solution lay inside Felix.

As he thrust in once, twice, the pressure in his groin mounted even more. Dimitri came almost embarrassingly quickly, but instead of what he was expecting...there was something solid passing through his dick. Felix's eyes widened as he felt it too. "Dimitri...?" he asked, his voice strangely unsure. Dimitri couldn't do anything but shrug. He tried to pull out, but he felt almost stuck in place.

Another solid passed through, and then another. They kept coming, and Dimitri could only watch as Felix's eyes fluttered shut under the strange sensation. Eventually, the pressure in his groin cleared, and Dimitri felt...lighter. Sated. Underneath him, Felix looked- "How are you feeling?" he asked. He could only hope that whatever it wasn't hadn't hurt Felix.

Felix opened his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled. "Full?" There was even more of a flush on his cheeks than there had been moments before. Felix's gaze travelled downwards, and Dimitri followed it. His eyes widened.

Felix's stomach was bulging just a little. Slightly concerned, Dimitri pulled out, and Felix gasped. The bulge didn't decrease; whatever it was, it had settled in Felix. Despite the fact that he'd just spent inside him, Dimitri felt his arousal mount again at the sight of it. "Do you want me to try and...get it out?" Dimitri asked. His hands wavered in the direction of Felix's entrance.

Felix paused for a moment and then nodded, so Dimitri reached down. But when he did, he- "You're-" His face flushed. "You're...sealed."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Felix asked with a squint. Dimitri gestured helplessly in the direction of Felix's entrance, so firmly clenched that Dimitri stood no hope of reaching even a finger inside. "You're useless. You were fingering me five minutes ago." He reached down himself, his arm curving around the bulge in his stomach, and touched his entrance.

Again, Felix's eyes fluttered shut as he practically squirmed on the spot. "Ah- I can-" His voice caught in his throat, thick with arousal, and Dimitri couldn't help his own arousal at the sight. Felix fingering himself, his legs kicking out as he completely lost himself to the feeling. Dimitri's hand found his dick again, jerking himself off to the scene.

Barely moments later, Felix's whole body tightened, and he let out a moan. There was no sign of any come, but Dimitri knew he must have. Which meant the eggs he'd laid were mixed with Felix's come in his belly, now even more swollen. Dimitri couldn't help himself; he ground his erection against the tight muscle of Felix's entrance, and within seconds he came for a second time. This time, normal come left his cock, and in spite of everything that had happened he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

Felix looked decidedly out of it, one hand cupped around his bulging belly. His eyes were closed, and the usual lines on his face had relaxed. Whatever had happened, he didn't seem too bothered by it, so Dimitri tried not to feel too concerned. He rose from the bed and went to get something to clean up. When he returned, Felix had rolled over, curled in on himself. "Felix?" Dimitri greeted, keeping his voice soft.

Felix let out a quiet noise. He didn't normally get exhausted so quickly from sex, but that wasn't exactly their usual sex. "What do you want?" he grumbled. "I'm tired."

"I've brought a wet towel," he said. "I thought I'd try and clean you up." Felix turned over, and Dimitri tried not to stare at his entrance. It was still decidedly sealed shut. “How are you feeling?” he checked.

“Fine,” Felix said. After a few moments, he sat up, taking the towel from Dimitri and wiping himself down. He looked a little bleary, and his hands faltered as he wiped over his stomach, still bulging. “I have no idea what’s going on with this though.”

Dimitri chuckled weakly. “I can find a healer if you like, ask for their opinion.”

To his surprise, Felix shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “Strange, but not painful. It can wait until the morning.” When he was done, he handed the towel back to Dimitri. “Do I get to sleep now?”

“If you don’t mind sleeping on these sheets,” Dimitri replied. Felix looked down at them; there was a little come drying on them.

“It’s a big bed,” he reasoned. “We can just sleep on the other side.” Dimitri laughed slightly and nodded, heading round to the other side of the bed. In turn, Felix scooted along from his side and laid down.

Dimitri turned over, looking carefully at Felix’s face. He didn’t seem upset or distressed at all, but… “Is there anything I can do, Felix?” He felt bad for accidentally lumbering Felix with- whatever this was.

“You could-” Felix flushed. “I know I normally sleep against your back, but if you could...do that for me?” Dimitri smiled and nodded, and within a moment Felix turned over, taking it slowly.

Dimitri curled against him, and Felix let out a small sigh. He sounded content. Dimitri smiled and slung his right arm over Felix’s body, bringing it to rest against Felix’s stomach. It felt warm. “Is that okay?” Dimitri asked. In the low light of their bedroom, Felix nodded, and from there it didn’t take long for the pair of them to drift off to sleep.

-

When he awoke, Dimitri was slightly cold. He blinked blearily into the early morning light of their bedroom, his eye making out rough shapes in the dim room. As his vision cleared, he could make out Felix bustling around the room. His stomach still bulged, visible through the shirt Felix must have pulled on since he woke up.

“Felix?” Dimitri called after watching him for a moment. Felix appeared to be pulling clothing and blankets out of several drawers. “What are you doing?”

Felix pivoted on one foot, looking at Dimitri like he’d said something strange. “I’m-” He stopped himself. He looked down at the heap of clothing that had been arranged in a circle around their rug.

Within a moment, it clicked into place. Eggs. Felix's stomach. “Felix, are you nesting?” Dimitri asked, letting out a chuckle. A bright red flush rose in Felix’s cheeks.

“Of course not,” he snapped. He put the blanket he was holding down on the floor and then sat right in the middle of the ring, his hands cupping his stomach. He paused. “Maybe.”

Dimitri had no idea what that spell had done to him, or to Felix, and he was slightly dreading finding out what the consequences of all this might be. But for now, it was...sweet, almost. “What does it feel like?” he asked.

Felix paused for a moment. “Heavy,” he replied. “Not painful, exactly, just...warm and constant.” His hands gently rubbed the protrusion. “I’m still- I went to the bathroom. They’re not coming out.”

“I suppose we’re stuck for it for now,” Dimitri said. In a few minutes, they’d have to concede defeat and take Felix to a healer who could somehow work out what was going on here. But for now, Dimitri was happy to watch Felix stroke the stomach full of eggs he’d put in him and let the strange feeling of pride wash over him.


End file.
